Princess Raven, Daughter of the Good King
by CJmusic1996
Summary: At a ball celebrating the birthday of the daughter of the Good King of the entire land of Ever After, Dex will have to gain the courage from his friends and himself to even speak to his long time crush. !Adopted by Penelope Anne Neptune!
1. Chapter 1

All of the guests were in the ballroom of the Good King's palace. Among them were the so called "Royal" families, including the Charmings,Whites, Beautys, and Lockes. And more included the most well known fairytale folk, including Pinocchio, Little Red Riding Hood, Robin Hood, The Huntsman, and the main characters from Wonderland. And their children as well.

The ball was being held in honor of the Good King's only daughter, whom oddly enough nobody, but the princess's closest friends, their families, and the servants, knew what she looked like or what her name was. All anybody knew was that she would rule over the land like her father. After her story was complete, of course.

All of the Royal mothers were coaching their sons on making sure to sweep the princess off of her feet, hoping that one day their son would be next king of all the lands. Some lucky boys that were second born, namely Dexter Charming, were with their friends laughing about the misfortune of their brothers.

"This is one of the things that make me glad I'm not my brother," said Dexter watching as his mother chattered on and on to an annoyed Daring Charming.

"Besides him being brain-dead you mean," laughed Hunter Huntsman. Dex grinned, "Yeah,that too."

Hunter glanced around the room. "The princess isn't gonna pick any of them." He said it with so much certainty that it caused Dex to look at him. "How do you know? Do you know who the princess is?"

"Yeah. Our dads go hunting together and we met when we were little. She's practically my sister."

"Oh." Dexter didn't think Hunter of all people would know who the princess was, let alone be close to her. He dropped the subject and they talked about other things that were unimportant.

Before long, it was time for the princess to arrive. The room darkened slightly and the guests quieted. By this time, Sparrow Hood, Humphrey Dumpty, and Hopper Croakington had joined them. Dex was suspicious when he saw that Hunter and Humphrey glanced at him and smirked at each other. He wanted to ask them about it but someone started announcing.

"Presenting her royal Highness, the Heir of the Good King and the Land of Ever After, Princess Raven Adele Queen-King!" Out walked the most beautiful girl that Dex had ever seen, and that was saying something since he grew up with all of the other princesses. She had a long-sleeved purple dress that reached the floor with black accents. She had black as night hair with different shades of purple highlighted in it. On her head rested a silver crown with the same purple jewels that were in her father's crown. Lips that are blood red and eyes that are a deep purple.

Dex could see the well-hidden looks of surprise of the adult Royals's faces. And the not so well-hidden looks of shock on the teen Royal's faces. The only ones that were not affected by the announcement was Hunter, Humphrey, Maddie Hatter, Cerise Hood, and Cedar Wood. And their families too, of course!

Dex now understood the looks Humphrey and Hunter had before. Dex had a super secret crush on Raven, so that meant everyone that went to Ever After High except Daring knew about it. Glancing at them now, he could see they were shaking with laughter at the look on his face. After shooting a glare at them, he hocus focused back on the Good King going up to his daughter.

The Good King was a tall man that was in his early 40's, but was as athletic as when he was in his 20's. He was bald but you could barely tell when he had on his silver and purple crown. His beard was graying but you could tell his hair was originally black.

He reached Raven at the top of the staircase, hugged her and escorted her down to the middle of the ballroom. And muse-ic started playing. The ball had officially began.

Dex saw that the shock wore off everyone for the most part, though he could see that some of the Royal girls were upset that the princess was the known daughter of the Evil Queen. He could also see that two of his so-called friends forever after were still quietly laughing at him.

"What are you two laughing at?" This caused the them to laugh a bit louder, but not loud enough to be noticed by everyone. Though Sparrow and Hopper realized why the other to were laughing and now were smiling. "What?"

Sparrow smirked at Dex, "Probably because half of the guys in here, including your brother, are getting yelled at to go seduce the one girl that you've had a crush on for forever after." Hopper was now smirking too. "No, that can't be it!" Dex just glared at them for a moment.

Hunter and Humphrey walked over to Raven and wished her a happy birthday along with Cedar, Cerise, and Maddie. The six of them had a group hug and the guys came back to the others.

For the next couple of hours the five boys talked and hung around some of their other classmates. Throughout this time Dex watched several guys dancing and trying to charm the princess. Dex could tell that she was getting bored of all the guys that wouldn't be around her if she wasn't the king's daughter. Dex's friends kept trying to get him to go over to her and when he did try, he saw another guy go up to her.

Dex got his courage together and decided that he _was_ going to talk to talk to her, one way or another. He took a deep breathe and walked over to Raven.

"H-happy birthday, R-raven..."

* * *

**Tell me if it was bad or good or whatever.**

**Should I continue or not? **

**So many questions to answer! Review please**


	2. important

**_Okay. I know how horrible these are but please read this_**

I have lost my inspiration for this story, guys. A lot of you have wanted me to continue this but there is so much things going on like graduation and college and work and family stuff. I wish I could do this but I can't. My heart isn't in EAH right now.

If anyone of you want to adopt the story, just PM me and we'll talk it over.

Thanks for all the support you have given me and you guys have made my days with your comments.

-CJ


End file.
